


“You heard me. Take. Them. Off.”

by FanficIsLove



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: And I'm sad that not many ppl write it anymore, Basically just drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oops, Ross doesnt, Smith likes the rain, Trott makes them share a bed, and a bit of angst, bc I'm trash, but not actually, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Smith visit Trott and Smith doesn't have the foresight to wear a coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You heard me. Take. Them. Off.”

Ross laughed and ran, hood up and covering his ears, tied tightly around his face. Himself and Smith had planned a surprise visit to Trott and Katie's new place, considering they only just moved in about a week ago. However, their lovely little trip had crumbled when the downpour started. Well, it was bad news for Smith as he didn't bring a coat, claiming the news said it would be alright even into the late hours (which Ross didn't listen to, knowing what the news was like; unreliable). Jumping off of the train, Ross promptly sprinted away from Smith who was trying to tug his hood down and dived towards the door of Trott's new house.

On arrival, Ross rang the doorbell and quickly did the math in his head. It had taken them two hours to get from Smith's place (where they met) to Trott's, meaning it was around half ten. They had planned to stay for a day and head back after, so time wasn't a problem. As the door opened and revealed a toasty looking Trott, Smith bounded up behind Ross and enveloped him in a bear hug, trying to soak his coat even more than the weather already had.

"Alright, mate?" Trott chuckled and gave Ross a concerned look, peeling Smith's arms off of him.

"Yeah, just-" He managed to free himself, "Can we come in?"

Trott pointed to Smith, "Not with him like that."

Turning around, Ross saw what he meant. Smith was completely drenched from his head to his toes, with his once opaque t-shirt was now practically see-through. The usual charming flick of his hair had been flattened, now pinned to his forehead. And his jeans were another issue altogether, looking as though he had literally jumped into a lake. Smith pulled an exaggerated sad face. Ross shook his head in disbelief and faced Trott again.

"Anyway, what about you, mate? You look cozy." He gestured to his robe and slippers, not to mention his bone-dry hair.

"Oh, yeah. You picked a bad time. We were just heading to bed." He looked to Katie who had made her way down the stairs.

"Jesus, guys, what happened?" She looked wide-eyed, but still laughed nevertheless when she found Smith stood sheepishly behind Ross.

Trott dragged them both in and shut the door gently, "Okay, we've got a spare room for you guys but there's only one bed, so I hope you're alright with sharing."

Smith nudged Ross in the back, "Yeah, that should be great." 

Ross rolled his eyes and pulled the zipper to his coat half-way down, "Do you mind..?"

Katie helped him remove the wet article of clothing off of his body and hung it on the radiator behind her, "It'll be dry by morning." She told him. With his thanks, they were ushered upstairs like cattle into a room on the very end of the landing and whispered goodnight before being left alone.

"So, let's sleep now. I need my beauty sleep." Smith joked and jumped into bed, splaying his body across it. After a silent few seconds, he jolted into an upright position, and added, "Oh, I almost forgot!" He tugged at his shirt and threw it onto the floor beside the bed, rotating himself to take up less room. Ross sighed and lay down beside him, kicking his shoes off as he went, thinking of how strange it was that Smith wasn't attacking him with his damp jeans. Almost as if on cue, Smith's legs flopped over onto Ross', flailing like he was drowning.

"Smith!" Ross kicked back, trying to rid his lap of the taller man's long and heavy legs. Smith was basically what would happen if you took the brain of a six-year-old and implanted it into the body of the BFG, "You heard me. Take. Them. Off."

His warning only furthered the other's attempt, though, and he decided he had had enough. Using his arms, he pushed Smith so he rolled over (not so far that he fell off of the bed, but just far enough for him to think that he might). With a chuckle, Smith was back. This time, Ross felt he had to do something different. So he started a minor fight with the auburn haired man, tugging and tossing them around the bed in a flurry of colours and exchanged cheeky grins (mostly from Smith's side, admittedly). When they finally halted, Smith was positioned so he was straddling the shorter man, thighs thrown on either side of him whilst he lay down and rested his head on the spotless pillows provided.

"Mate, get off!" He laughed, barely able to breathe from both the hilarity of the situation and the nervousness steadily welling in his stomach. Instead of doing what he was told, Smith wriggled and writhed on Ross' lap.

"Ross!" He exclaimed when the subject grasped at his ticklish sides in an attempt to throw him off. He squirmed before falling over, landing with their chests pressed closely together (and, Ross noticed, their lips even closer). The laughter stopped as blue met blue, seeming to throw the whole room into a bottomless quiet. Their breath mingled as Ross tried to prepare what he wanted to say, only for his thoughts to be interrupted by Smith.

"Ross?" He repeated, questioning this time instead.

Before he had time to reply - or do anything, for that matter - Smith had drew closer, bumping their noses together cutely and pressed their lips together, a sweet taste against Ross' mouth. Instinctively, he reciprocated and before long it was over, drawing back, all smiles and deep breaths full of relief and happiness. In an instant, Ross slipped his hands down from Smith's waist to the top of his black skinny jeans.

"Smith," He spoke coolly, "You heard me. _Take. Them. Off._ "

He complied.


End file.
